Nautiscarader's NSFW OTPs challenge day 10 - doggystyle, Max x Roxanne
by nautiscarader
Summary: day 10


Perhaps unsurprisingly, Roxanne preferred making love whilst on all fours, feeling Max's grip on her thighs, getting her pussy filled from behind, whilst showing him her firm ass as an extra treat. How the eponymous "doggy style" became her favourite is a whole different story, though.

If Max could describe his girlfriend in one word, he'd say she is modest. Her natural shyness was one of the many reasons he had fallen for her and that made her stand out from the crowd of his female classmates. Once they became a couple Max was given a privilege to experience a nit wilder and more frivolous side of hers, although she still reserved it just for his eyes, expressing nothing more than a playful kiss or lap sitting in public.

When a few years later they started having sex, Max felt as if some veil has been lifted, turning his shy and dorky girlfriend into... well, his shy and dorky girlfriend that would gradually remind him of the other meaning of the word "heat".

With both of her parents working daily, the young couple would often pick her room as their love-making site of choice. This day was no different; both Max and Roxanne started taking care of each other as soon as they locked the door behind them. The two rolled back and forth on her bed, discarding their clothes as they slowly undressed each other.

Once they were naked, Max pinned his girlfriend to the bedsheets, trapping her underneath his warm body, feasting on the sight of her wide, black eyes. The first time he saw Roxanne's face filling with the grimace of delight will be still forever burned in his mind, and was the sight he was always looking forward to when making love.

Roxanne has already wrapped her legs around his torso, waiting for his face to brighten with the giddy smile once he enters her. But to her surprise, Max asked her to turn around, prepping an extra pillow to fit under her knees, whilst he peppered her neck and back with kisses. His hands shifted from her thighs to her exposed breasts, caressing them, as Roxanne slowly assumed the position Max had in mind. She quickly broke the kiss, wanting to ask him why he wanted to do it that way, but once she turned her head around, she immediately understood the reason.

In the large mirror in front of her, she saw the image of two naked teenagers, getting comfortable on a bed, ready to make love. The boy was quite confident, with a wicked smile forming on his face, while the girl was slightly shocked by the sight of another couple next to them, shying away from looking at her directly.

Roxanne wasn't sure what effect having sex in front of a mirror might have on her, but once she felt Max's length next to her opening, a shiver travelled down her spine, causing her to involuntarily raise her backside, inviting him in, forgetting temporary about the spice Max has set up for her.

As the two were slowly moving in unison, Roxanne couldn't notice the dream-like image of herself having sex right opposite of hers; even though she initially tried to look away, the constant motion draw her eyes to the other couple making love just a few meters away. It honestly felt as if she was peeping on someone else, and what's worse, Roxanne seemed to like it, especially once her eyes met with the one of her counterpart.

To her, it looked like the girl in front of her was someone completely different; she never thought that so many emotions and grimaces could be crossing her visage when she was having sex. The rousing smile on her face was steadily spreading, as Max kept pounding her whilst caressing her breasts and neck; her eyes were wider that usual, showing a gleam of desire she has so far only saw in his eyes... To think that Max saw the same erotic glimmer every time she faced her when they were together was exhilarating, though perfectly reasonable, the more she thought about it.

And of course all of that was accompanied by the surreal vision of a copy of them making love just next to them, reacting to their moans and cries with the same ones, creating a feedback loop of constant turning on.  
Roxanne couldn't take her eyes from her own reflection; she grasped the edge of her bed tighter, wondering why the girl in front of her hasn't told her lover to speed things up yet.

\- Max, harder! Pound me harder! - she shouted.

Did she really just said that? Her reflection seemed to suggest so, as the smile on hers face widened at the same time as the image in front of her became shakier and shakier with each minute.

The boy in front of her showed clear signs of an oncoming release, but more importantly, so did the girl. For the very first time in her life, Roxanne saw how she looked like during a climax, although not for long; she momentarily closed her eyes, experiencing the explosion of pleasure and warmth filling her and radiating through her shivering and spasming body. Her legs and arms soon gave up, causing both of them to collapse to the cold, soft bedsheets underneath them.

The two laid in silence for a couple more minutes, observing the other pair in their post orgasmic bliss, cuddling and kissing each other. Last thing Roxanne saw before her eyes closed was an image of a very happy and exhausted, heavy-breathing girl, which, though now in dire need of sleep, was surely going to repeat what she was doing with her boyfriend in some time. And Roxanne already knew she want to be a spectator of that show again.


End file.
